


A (technical) Guardian Angel

by liternee109



Series: The Magic Behind MI6 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Internet Sprite, chain mail goblins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: An internet sprite comes into being in the middle of a computer meltdown at Mi6. It is not amused and takes action quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Verse that was created for Mi6-Cafe LDWS this year. This fic will eventually be the first installment to a series. This is an urban fantasy world based loosely on Charles DeLint's take on fantasy. It already exists and is all around us but you have to be open to see it. Also, the world modernizes and fantasy does with it.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @spiritofcamelot for the awesome beta and @opalescentgold for putting up with my posting struggles and giving awesome cheer leading support.
> 
> An awesome friend who is way more creative than I am came up with the title.

The first thing it remembers is being extremely upset. It did not know why it was upset or what it was upset about, but it knew that it was upset. The second thing it remembers was its territory being under attack. Apparently it had territory and it was under attack. This was also new news to the sprite but at least now it knows why it was angry. The important task at hand was to figure out who it was mad at and if anything could be done about it.

The sprite started to be aware, that was a new concept, but then everything was a new concept, wasn’t it? Once the sprite realized it was aware, it started to notice what it was aware of. Its domain was under attack, but what was its domain? The sprite noticed energy, energy was everywhere, but the energy was also structured and contained. It could tell that the fight was occurring inside that contained energy. It decided that the contained energy was its territory so therefore, logically, whatever was fighting within it was against him and needed to go elsewhere. Logic, that was also new but seemed natural. The sprite was a being of energy and logic; its purpose was to protect its domain of contained energy and its potential for vast knowledge. The logic around it was moving and evolving but followed paths. It created itself and was led away or brought to the sprite’s domain. 

The sprite saw two logical next steps to its plan. First, if its territory was contained energy what was outside of its territory? Second, who was in its territory and how could it contain or banish them?

After concentration, which was becoming easier, it was aware that it was a “them” that was in its territory not an “it” and that they were definitely foes. They were wreaking havoc on the order that was present in all the energy. The order, and disorder, were starting to take shape to the sprite. There was containment, order throughout it all, but also pathways to other contained energy sources. Now the main question was “what” was their territory and what surrounded their territory. The outside has a different energy signature and the sprite could tell that it was of something different, more “solid”. That was a new concept, solid versus energy. It’s home was energy, the “other” was either different energy containments or solid. 

The sprite was a logical being of knowledge and energy; noticing every new thing it noticed was getting really old really fast. It stopped questioning everything and was just aware of what was and retook their bearings. It was aware of the following:

  * It’s home was OP76845,a computer in the Operations Department of something called MI6.
  * The other energy sources were other computers or data networks connected through MI6 and the outside. 
  * The solid was the world, outside of the computer and connected technology.
  * The connected technology was on a network that also connected to the “internet”.
  * Between the internal network and the internet the sprite could access any information available through said methods
  * There was a constant underlying feature to all of the energy that was not present in the “solid world” and that was code. 



Now that the sprite had defined parameters of its territory and has assessed what it knew, it was time to address the unknowns: Did it want to keep OP76845 as its home and how could it get rid of the email goblins currently turning his ordered computer into a mess of error codes and data?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be 3 chapters and will contain the Sprite battling those chain mail goblins, befriending the Admin (without the admin realizing it), it making Mi6 its home and maybe more. Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over at Tumblr, @amarulasmile. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This verse will eventually include Q and some other fun characters. Next fic we will meet Q, I do not have a timeline for that though.


End file.
